Neon Lights
by booknerd162
Summary: "I want to take you to go see the Neon Lights," She cocked her head in confusion, "What?" "Those lights that appear in the North Pole." She chuckled, "You mean Northern Lights," Fred/Hermione. George/Hermione friendship.


**AN- Hey guys... okay so some (maybe not all) of you guys are wondering why haven't I uploaded for my sequel. The thing is that I have ideas for the next chapter, just not all the pieces. Don't worry, I'll come up with something. If you guys have any ideas for my "Mistakes" fic, PM me! I sure need some advice.**

**So, here is this little fic set in the HP world. Anyway, hope you like it! Thank you to Ava Miranda Dakedavra for being an awesome beta! :)**

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR "NEON LIGHTS" BY DEMI LOVATO! **

**ENJOY! :)**

_Baby, when they look up at the sky  
We'll be shooting stars just passing by –_Demi Lovato "Neon Lights"

She felt his presence behind her and she turned around to see a dark looming figure towering over her. A sense of alarm washed over her and she held up her wand, lighting up to view the mysterious stranger.

She let out a breath of relief. "Oh, it's you."

He grinned, "Me."

She scooted over so he could sit down on the sand next to her. He glanced at her as her wondrous brown eyes sat transfixed at the sky; at the millions of stars twinkling in the darkness. Shakily, she held up one finger, "That's Sirius."

His smile became sad and concerned, "Love, Sirius's-"

"I know," she snapped. Then her voice softened, "Sorry." She directed his finger up and pointed at one brilliant star in the sky, "There. Sirius. The star. It's part of the constellation, Canis Major."

She traced the constellation with his finger- her soft hand on top of his rough, calloused one.

He chuckled and dug his nose into her mass of curls, breathing in the cinnamon scent and the smell of new parchment that is Hermione. It was something that smelt like home to him. She snuggled into him and he wrapped an arm tight into her.

Soon after, he pulled away, "You shouldn't be out here. You need your rest."

Hermione huffed, "I'm fine, Fred. Fleur patched me up and I'm good as new." She bit her lip and she darted her eyes away from his worried gaze, "I'm fine." She repeated.

Fred lifted her chin so her brown orbs connected to his blue ones. She marveled how they were the same color as the waves crashing onto the shore. Her knees buckled and she blinked, trying hard not to fight tears. How dare she cry! She was with the man she loved and they were together for the first time in months. She shouldn't cry, she mustn't!  
"I know you are." He said finally, withdrawing from her hold. She whimpered, missing his touch. He ran a hand over his shaggy auburn locks and his brow furrowed. "Dammit, Hermione! I know you _think _you are, but I'm not! I've been missing you for months! Worrying that something might happen to you! Do you realize that last Christmas was the first Christmas that we haven't spent together as a couple? Do you know that we never celebrated your 18th birthday together? And you come back all beat up and bruised with a _carving _in your arm by the second most insane magical person ever?"

He covered his face with his hands and his tears spilled over his lashes and he wept for the first time in years. How could he be so careless? He promised himself that he'd protect her and she just got tortured. He inwardly groaned, he felt like a failure

A hand pulled his own from his face and she traced a pattern with his hand. He opened his eyes to see Hermione tracing his hand in the air and at once, he knew the constellation she was tracing.

"Gemini," he muttered.

She smiled softly, "That constellation is _always _in the sky. Every night, I look up at the sky, I see this constellation and I see you. Your face, your hair, your beautiful eyes." Their eyes glued to the stars, connecting the beautiful picture, "And I know that this symbol is meant for us. You're my other half. And I know you have George but-" her eyes flickered to his- "Just know that I'm in your heart and I'll be your other half also."

He stared at her silent for a few moments, his eyes searching hers silent for a few moments before opening his mouth, "No."

Her mouth gaped open in shock, "No?"

"There can't be 2 one-halves. It's not possible. I can divide my heart in thirds, I guess, but we also have to fit my whole family into my heart as well and not to mention my friends. Oh! And also Quidditch! You can't forget Quidditch."

He heard her giggle and he grinned, "Oh, and how big of a piece in your heart are you going to give to Quidditch?"

He winked, "I never kiss and tell."

She leaned over him, "I think I can fix that."

And her soft lips were caressing his. It was a soft sweet kiss. Full of love and warmth. They embraced, never wanting to let each other go. Finally, Fred broke it off.

"I want to take you to go see the Neon Lights," he said.

She cocked her head in confusion, "What?"

"Those lights that appear in the North Pole."

She chuckled, "You mean Northern Lights,"

"It's something I've always wanted to go to," he smiled, "It's so beautiful and so pretty and it reminds me of our shop sometimes. So colorful, it always brings a smile to one's face. That's how George and I came up with the joke shop- to make people laugh and smile just like those lights do for so many people."

Hermione grinned and gave him a long, sweet kiss, "Considered me sold." She snuggled into his warm chest and sighed, "I love you."

"I love you too, love."

* * *

A calloused hand touched her shoulder and she turned to watch the smiling red-headed man. One glance and you'd think nothing is wrong. But if you looked deep into his blue irises and you'd find a bit of emptiness and sorrow. One look in his eyes and Hermione's heart broke again and again into a million tiny pieces. She fixated her stare at the sky above her.

"My biggest regret," Hermione said as she stared at the mix of purple, blue and green, "Is that he will never see those lights. We won't be walking up and down gazing at the most beautiful things on Earth and it kills me."

George fought back a sob as he glanced at the bushy hair woman, "You see that star?" He pointed to one glimmering diamond in the Gemini constellation, "Every night, whenever I feel like a thousand hippogriffs have run over me _twice_ – which is a recurring thing mind you…I see that star and I… I think that it's F-Fred," he cursed himself for stumbling over his brother's name, "_Fred. _I-I know, it's stupid. But… it just gives me this comfort that he is happy and that's all I've ever wanted."

Hermione gripped his hand and squeezed it, "I understand," her voice cracked and she cleared her throat, "It's all I've ever wanted, too." She raised her head to give the twin a watery grin.

The sky burst with color, only it was not from the lights they expected to see. A burst of red and orange exploded in the air, formed the letter, "_W" _and shimmered before it dissolved into a shimmery dust.

All heads swiveled to face George. His hand (the other one gripping Hermione's tightly) went up, a pout forming on his handsome face. "Why does everyone look at me?" he complained, "Or have you forgotten the troublemaking monsters known as your own children?" At his mum's heated stare, he raised an eyebrow, "Search me! I swear! All joke products are not with me at the moment!"

"At the moment," Hermione muttered under her breath and George winked.

All the adults turned their heads toward their children but they claimed it wasn't them either.

Hermione was shaking her head when she felt it, a warm gust of wind caress her cheek, although nothing was there. A gust of wind blew and she heard a warm familiar chuckle. She whipped her head but there was nothing there.

"Did you-"She turned toward George, but he was talking with his dad about something and judging by his expression, he didn't feel it.

She turned toward to the sky where the brightest star came out and she knew. _She knew._ She felt a tear slip down her cheek. "Thank you, Freddie," she whispered.

The wind seemed to chuckle softly and the star shone brighter than any star in the sky.

**Again, thank you to my amazing beta and EVERYONE who reviewed, favorite and followed and added one (if not more) of my stories to their alerts. I can not tell you how happy I am that you do so. It makes me feel like writing is worth it and there are people out there who like what I write. I can not thank you enough. :)**

**PS- Do you know how long until The Fault In Our Stars will be shown across the world? IN AROUND 2 MORE MONTHS! Who can't wait to see it? *raises hand while clutching book***

**Okay, so once again, PLEASE REVIEW! It'll make my day! Honestly! :)**


End file.
